Kiss
by D2L
Summary: Dengan kedua paras wajah mereka yang tampan, mereka dengan mudahnya memikat perhatian seseorang lalu memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Begitulah kebiasan yang kedua manusia itu. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan saat mereka saling berbagai kekejian dunia di tangan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/ Romance**

**Summary: Dengan kedua paras wajah mereka yang tampan, mereka dengan mudahnya memikat perhatian seseorang lalu memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Begitulah kebiasan yang kedua manusia itu. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan saat mereka saling berbagai kekejian dunia di tangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

** . **

Semuanya bermula pada malam hujan badai itu. Kediaman Lee yang terkenal sebagai keluarga yang paling kaya di Korea Selatan kemasukkan beberapa komplotan pencuri yang sekaligus berkedok pembunuh. Saat itu, benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi anak kedua keluarga besar itu, Lee Sungmin saat dia pulang ke rumahnya setelah beberapa tahun belajar di negara tetangganya. Betapa menggenaskannya ketika beberapa hari menuju hari ulang tahunnya, dia malah melihat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk dengan keadaan yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tas miliknya dan beberapa bingkisan oleh-oleh yang awalnya akan diberikannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin berlari ke arah maya orang tuanya itu dan memeluknya bergantian dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dan kemudian matanya berkilat penuh dengan ambisi untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Membunuh kembali siapapun yang sudah merengut kedua orang tuanya, merengut kebahagiaannya satu-satunya.

Di saat yang sama. Bukan hanya satu anak manusia ini yang menjadi mosnter yang harus akan balas dendam. Tak jauh dari kalangan orang kaya tersebut, komplotan yang sepertinya sama dengan yang membunuh kedua orang tua Sungmin, baru saja merampok kediamaan keluarga Cho yang kekayaannya berada tepat di bawah keluarga Lee. Kini Cho Kyuhyun sedang meratapi ibunya yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur sang mendiang ibunya.

Keluarga satu-satunya. Ibunya yang berharga kini sudah tidak ada beserta dengan segala barang berharga yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi tentu saja orang manapun tidak akan mempermasalahkan sebanyak apapun harta yang mereka kehilangan yang penting tak ada satupun orang berharga mereka yang harus merengut nyawa karena harta yang tentu saja bisa dicari lagi dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah menatapi wajah ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan lembut dia membelai awajah ibunya dan menutup mata ibunya yang terbuka. Merapikan baju ibunya agar lebih pantas dan mengatur bentuk tubuh ibunya agar menjadi lebih layak di atas tempat tidur itu. Lalu kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dia harus keluar dari lingkungan elite ini, pikir Kyuhyun. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menjadi salah satu anggota Cho yang tersisa dengan segala warisan yang melimpah. Jika dia tetap berada dalam lingkungan itu dan akhirnya identitasnya sebagai anak Cho rahasia-yang sama sekali belum pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan publik- ketahuan, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa leluasa untuk mencari pembunuh ibunya.

Polisi saat ini tidak ada gunanya. Walaupun dia menjadi pewaris sah dan memerintahkan para polisi bodoh itu untuk mencari pelakunya,polisi itu tidak bisa menangkapnya karena Kyuhyun yakin bahwa pembunuhnya itu adalah orang dalam. Orang sesama rekan kerja ibunya yang berniat untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Cho tentu saja dengan segala kekayaannya. dan dengan salah satu keluarga elite lagi, para polisi itu pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik.

Lebih baik Kyuhyun melakukannya sendiri,kan? Lagi pula akan lebih menyenangkan dan memuaskan hasrat dendamnya jika dia membunuh pembunuh itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lalu saat itu juga Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti untuk pelariannya. Segalanya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun akan membuat para polisi itu tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya atau bahkan akan berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati. Kyuhyun adalah seorang jenius lulusan psikologi. Tak susah untuk memanipulasi kaum sesamanya.

Beda dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh CEO Lee yang baru ini. Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Kini Lee Sungmin menggantikan ayahnya sebagai pemegang perusahaan tunggal dan termudah bagi perusahaan besar ini.

Lee yang satu ini berpikir, jika dia semakin masuk ke dalam kalangan elite, maka tentu saja dia akan memiliki lebih banyak akses untuk mencari pelakunya. Sepertinya anak yang satu ini berpikiran yang sama dengan korban kita yang satunya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam data yang baru saja di dapatkannya dari para informan, dia menemukan sebuah foto di mana ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat ikal terselip dibalik data tentang komplotan pembunuhan yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin semakin heran ketika dia membalikkan foto itu. Di ujung foto bagian belakangnya dia menemukan serangkaian tulisan yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

Kyuhyun anak Cho yang identitasnya selalu disembunyikan itu? Oh, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka padahal mereka satu universitas di Jepang, walau mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Dirinya mengambil management sedangkan Kyuhyun psikologi. Dengan adanya perbedaan jurusan itu, mereka hanya sekedar saling tahu sebab kedua orang itu selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam masing-masing jurusan yang mereka tekuni.

Hanya ada dua kondisi kenapa informan itu memasukkan foto Kyuhyun ke dalamnya. Pertama Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pelaku pembunuhannya yang entah kenapa Sungmin yakin bukan Kyuhyun orangnya, melainkan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama dengan dirinya. Dari pada ragu, lebih baik Sungmin menyakinkan dirinya dengan menanyakan dari sumber pengirim foto ini,kan?

"Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini tuan informan. Tapi bisakah aku tahu kapan dan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang sekilas dilihat oleh tetangga di sana saat pembunuhan di kediaman keluarga Cho beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada berhati-hati.

"Tentu saja klientku yang terhormat, tapi aku hanya bisa menjawabnya secara singkat. Semoga kau tidak akan curiga kalau aku berkhianat padamu karena jawaban itu," jawab sang informan terkesan ambigu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ditepisnya, dan dia sungguh penasaran dengan perkataan informan itu."Katakan saja."

"Pembunuhan itu sama dengan pembunuhan milikmu." Suara itu berubah seketika, dan Sungmin mengenal suara itu. Lalu dengan cepat sang informan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Ck. Sial. Kenapa aku malah ikut arus dalam permainan mereka. Kini mereka tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada mereka. Ini betul-betul tidak sama dengan prediksiku dan akan semakin sulit untuk menemukan mereka." Sungmin menghantam telepon miliknya kembali ke tempatnya dengan kasar.

"Tapi informan itu memberikanku data tentang anak Cho itu. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Dia sama saja memberikan hint padaku akan orang yang bisa kujadikan sebagai sekutuku dan memberi peluang untuk menangkapnya dan komplotan bangsatnya itu," Sungmin bermonolog sendiri.

"Di sisi lain juga dialah yang juga melakukan pembunuhan itu," lanjut Sungmin.

Pada malam pembunuhan itu, Sungmin memeriksa bahawa kamera pengintai yang ada di rumahnya masih berfungsi, dan merekam kejadian itu walau tidak terllau jelas, sebab saat itu keadaannya sangat gelap, dan yang terekam hanyalah suara dari sang pembunuh-pembunuh itu, dan salah satu suara yang ada adalah suara sang informan tadi. Tapi kalau memang informan itu pembunuh orang tuanya, kenapa berlaku seperti teman yang sedang membantunya,kan?

Kemudian tiba-tiba ada suatu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun satu-satunya jawaban, dan yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang."

.

.

.

Dalam masa pelariannya dengan menanggalkan nama marga yang diincar oleh semua orang, Kyuhyun memilih daerah terpencil bernama untuk menyusun strategi miliknya, dan yang terpenting adalah, kota yang akan didatanginya ini nanti terkenal sebagai kota pusat kejahatan terorganisir di Korea. Kemungkinan beberapa orang yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh itu bisa ditemukannya di sini.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menunggu di salah satu halte bus sambil menikmati beberapa lagu dari headseat yang terpasang di telinga sambil menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi seorang diri. Tampaknya penduduk Seoul yang lain cukup malas untuk berpergian ke luar kota pada hari kerja ini, Senin.

Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu Kyuhyun datang, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, dan menggesekkan sebuah kartu khusus untuk membayar biaya transport bus ini.

Kyuhyun mendapati bus itu awalnya kosong melompong, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa enak, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk dipaling belakang, tiba-tiba banyak sekali orang.

Saat Kyuhyun sadar dari aksi mengamatinya, dia merasakan ada orang dengan pakaian serba tertutup bahkan wajahnya yang kini duduk di sampingnya di dekat jendela bagian sebelah kanan, di tempat duduk terbelakang. "Jangan bergerak. Atau penyamaran kita akan ketahuan," ucap orang itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena dia familiar dengan suara itu.

_Sungmin? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_ pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tenang saja. Mereka bukan orang yang mengejar kita. Mereka hanya pengunjung biasa yang tinggal di sekitar sini," ucap Sungmin kembali seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan memperbaiki topi yang hampir menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Oh. Kyuhyun mengerti. Orang yang tinggal disekitar sini pasti memperlambat waktu datangnya karena rumah mereka dekat. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan juga orang yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berasal dari distrik yang sangat jauh dari sini. Sengaja tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam suara bisikan.

"Kumohon berhentilah bertanya sekarang. Aku capek sekali," ucap Sungmin, dan lalu dia menutup kedua matanya. Sungmin tertidur, dan tanpa sengaja bersandar pada bahu kanan milik Kyuhyun.

_Akh, tentu saja. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Perjalanan ke distrik ini sangat jauh, apalagi Sungmin datang paling terakhir. Dia pasti mengebut agar bisa dapat perhentian bus yang saat ini sedang dinaikiku_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang tertidur dengan nyenyak, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk. Oh, ya. Kyuhyun baru ingat bahwa dirinya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ketika dia mau menutup matanya, yang dia dapati selalu saja mimpi buruk, tapi mungkin dengan adanya Sungmin yang seperjalanan dengan dirinya, dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak untuk kali ini.

Lalu mereka menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju Mokpo.

Kyuhyun, dan juga Sungmin kini merenggangkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur kamar hotel milik mereka. Kedua orang itu tampak sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu kau bisa tahu diriku hanya karena seorang informan?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengurangi volume suara miliknya.

"Maksudku aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun dari data informan milikku, tapi jika saja tidak ada data itu, maka aku tidak akan tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu korban dari komplotan itu yang artinya ibumu sudah meninggal. Kupikir entah kenapa polisi menutupi kematian ibumu dan juga kehilangan dirimu. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah beredar di mana-mana," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Itu karena kau memilih untuk tampil dipublik sedangkan aku tidak. Para polisi itu menggunakan kesempatan yang langkah itu apalagi dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu identitasku. Akan semakin mudah untuk memanipulasi kenyataan yang ada. Dengan tidak adanya diriku, berarti terjadi kekosongan pewaris. Bisa saja seorang berpura-pura menjadi diriku dengan menyerahkan data palsu dan akhirnya semua warisan akan diturunkan padanya,bukan?"

Sungmin memasang wajah kaget. "Memangnya pengacaramu sendiri tidak tahu bahwa kau itu anak dari keluarga Cho?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada,kan? Bahkan keluarga besar ayah dan ibuku saja tidak tahu. Apalagi pengacara yang bahkan sudah diluar dari lingkungan keluargaku. Hanya ayah dan ibuku saja yang tahu. Plus kau sekarang dan beberapa pembunuh sialan lalu informan gelap," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, informan yang kusewa yang tadi kusebutkan ternyata adalah salah satu pembunuh yang bersengkongkol dalam membunuh orang tuaku." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mungkin saja akan tersedak jika saat ini dia sedang minum air.

"APA?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sstt! Kau ini kenapa tidak bisa tidak berteriak,sih!" ucap Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Maaf. Terlalu refleks."

"Tapi darimana kau tahu jika informan yang kau sewa itu ternyata salah satu dari pembunuh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Di rumahku banyak sekali cctv, dan dari salah satu rekaman dimana yang bisa didapatkan hanya pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuaku. Dan salah satu dari suara yang muncul sama dengan suara informanku," jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak sadar pada awalnya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Bisa saja dia mengubah suara, dan akhirnya menunjukkan suara asli. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatku bingung, apalagi dia terkesan membantuku dengan memberitahukan biodata dan keberadaanmu sekarang," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sungmin, dan berusaha untuk mencari tahu apakah laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini berbohong. Dan nihil. Mata Sungmin benar-benar memancarkan kejujuran.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang. Besok kita akan melakukan aktifitas yang lebih berat, memburu beberapa yang bersangkutan dengan mereka secara langsung," ucap Kyuhyun. Dirinya mulai merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin terkaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Malas-malas begini aku punya banyak koneksi Lee Sungmin. Tidak sepertimu orang yang kaku!"

Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa akan ada transaki yang terjadi ilegal yang terjadi di daerah pelabuhan kota ini pada salah satu gedung tua yang mengerikan, tetapi dalamnya seperti sebuah istana dengan segala kemewahannya. Dan di sinilah kedua orang itu sekarang. Sedang bersembunyi di salah satu drum tak terpakai yang ada di pintu belakang rumah yang dijadikan transaksi ilegal itu.

Kyuhuyn yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu belakang itu dengan hati-hati sambil memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kananya. Setelah merasa tidak ada bahaya, Kyuhyun memberi tanda pada Sungmin untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan di rumah tua yang gelap itu. Mata Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin teralihkan pada salah satu ruangan yang bercahaya benderang di lantai dua. Mereka segera berjalan ke sana, dan sesampainya di sana, Kyhyun dengan beraninya langsung membuka pintu dan menyeringai ke arah para penjahat itu.

"Maaf saja jika kami menganggu kesenangan kalian," ucap Kyuhyun, dan langsung saja dia mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menembaki salah satu penjahat tepat di dahinya.

Sungmin yang baru saja melihat sebuah kematian tepat di depan matanya, tidak mampu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu mendecak kesal. Walaupun Sungmin mempunyai dendam akan kematian orang tuanya, tetap saja dendam itu tidak bisa merubahnya menjadi mosnter pembunuh seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun lupa jika Sungmin dibesarkan dikeluarga baik-baik. Tidak sepertinya dirinya, mungkin?

"Kau diam saja jika tidak berani!" seru Kyuhyun marah. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungguh. Padahal tekadnya sudah bulat bahwa dia akan membunuh pelakunya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, tetapi rupanya dirinya masih belum sanggup melakukannya. Belum sanggup merengengut nyawa orang lain dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu pistol lagi dari balik jaket hitam miliknya. Sambil menyeringai, Kyuhyun menembaki dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Sisa penjahat yang lainya marah, dan kemudian balik membalas, tapi Kyuhun bergerak lebih cepat dan menembak salah satu lampu kristal sehingga terjatuh dan menimpa para penjahat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan kedua pistolnya ke balik jaketnya, dan menggantinya dengan dua buah pisau yang sempat diambilnya pada salah satu meja makan yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah para penjahat itu.

Salah satu peluru melesat ke arah pundak kanannya, Kyuhyun menunduk dan memutarkan badannya lalu menendangkan kakinya menghantam salah satu penjahat yang hendak menyerangnya karena mengiran Kyuhyun fokus pada menghindari peluru itu.

Sebelum penjahat yang akan jatuh itu cukup jauh darinya, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memotong kepala penjahat itu dengan pisau miliknya.

Kyuhyun melemparkan kedua pisaunya dengan cepat ke arah datangnya peluru. Pisau dan peluru itu berdecit ketika saling bersentuhan. Peluru itu meleset dan akhirnya menancap di dinding, sedangkan pisau itu dengan mantap melayang ke puncak kepala salah satu penjahat, dan juga bahu kiri penjahat yang satunya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil tipe senjata yang cukup bagus dari penjahat yang kepalanya tadi sudah dipenggalnya. Jenis senjata itu adalah Uzi. Dengan satu kali kau menarik pelatuknya, maka akan ada 40 butir peluru yang akan keluar berturut-turut tanpa bisa berhenti sampai jumlah peluru itu habis sepenuhnya. Senjata otomatis singkatnya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan senjata itu ke kanan dan juga ke kiri. Terus menyerang para penjahat itu sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Semuanya mati dengan senjata memetikan itu.

Kyuhyun melemparkan senjata itu ke lantai setelah semua pelurunya habis.

Kyuhyun melawan para penjahat itu seperti dia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Sungguh profesional. Dan sungguh mengerikan bagi mata Sungmin.

"Mereka betul-betul lemah," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyeka darah penjahat yang terkena di bagian pipinya.

Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan melihatan semuanya. Tubuhnya bergetaran, dan matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Kau hanya akan menganggu aksiku Tuan muda Lee," Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin. Bukan betul-betul menyindir, dia hanya ingin mengusir Sungmin secara tidak kasat mata saja. Sungguh, dia ironis melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan, bahkan hampir menangis melihat pembantaian yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"M-maaf," ucap Sungmin terbata sambil menghapus air mata miliknya dengan kasar.

"Sstt… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau tidak pernah melihat ini secara langsung. Kau pasti sangat ketakutakan," ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. Dengan lembut dia mengelus rambut Sungmin, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum para polisi menemukan kita," ucap Kyuhyun , dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Sungmin yang masih memeluknya, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu dengan sengaja Kyuhyun memukul urat saraf Sungmin yang ada di leher Sungmin. Sungmin langsung jatuh pingsang, dan Kyuhyun segera mengendongnya .Entah kenapa aku merasa Cho Kyuhyun kita ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik bakatnya yang terbilang tidak lazim.

Akh, Tunggu. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Dia membaringkan Sungmin sejenak di atas lantai, dan berjalan menuju tumpukan mayat para penjahat itu. Matanya dengan teliti mencari sesuatu. Seringai terukir di sana.

"Senjata yang cukup bagus," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengambil beberapa senjata yang dicurinya dari tubuh mayat-mayat para penjahat, dan menyimpangnya dengan aman pada tas selempang yang baru saja dicurinya lagi dari para mayat penjahat itu.

Serius. Laki-laki berambut ikal ini pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Setelah aksi pembunuhan mereka kemarin, -ralat, yang membunuh kemarin hanyalah Kyuhyun saja, dan tidak termasuk Sungmin- mereka segera mengambil pesawat dengan penerbangan tengah malam untuk ke kota Incheon. Mereka terlalu takut jika mereka menunda keberangkatan mereka, polisi itu kemungkinan sudah bisa mencium siapa pelakunya.

Ini gawat. Dalam beberapa detik terakhir. Kyuhyun hanya berharap satu, yaitu mereka betul-betul tidak bisa ditemukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap, dan bersandar di bahu kanannya. "Have a nice sleep," ucapnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Sungmin, dan di sisi lain dengan terus memegang tas selempang miliknya seperti takut ada seseorang yang akan mencurinya di atas pesawat ini.

Ukh, tunggu. Itu tas yang penuh senjata tadi,kan? kenapa orang ini bisa dengan mudah menyelundupkannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf jika kurang bagus TT_TT but can I have review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/ Romance**

**Summary: Dengan kedua paras wajah mereka yang tampan, mereka dengan mudahnya memikat perhatian seseorang lalu memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Begitulah kebiasan yang kedua manusia itu. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan saat mereka saling berbagai kekejian dunia di tangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

** . **

Malam itu lagi-lagi cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. salju dan badai keras melandai daerah perbatasan menuju Icheon, pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Kyuhyun, dan juga Sungmin bergoyang-goyang membuat beberapa penumpang yang ada di sana menjadi panik.

Kyuhyun melihat ke samping kanannya dimana dia mendengar suara gesekan pada lantai pesawat. Sepertiny ada barang yang jatuh dan merosot ke bawah sampai melewati bagian samping pesawatnya, betapa dia terkaget saat melihat tas kantor yang tergelincir, dan dibagian mulutnya kyuhyun dapat melihat mulut pistol yang sedikit terkeluar.

Kyuhyun menguncangkan bahu Sungmin dengan pelan, membuat laki-laki manis itu terbangun. Sungmin dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, dan mengucek-ngucek matanya bertanya pada Kyuhhyun,"Ada apa?"

"Mereka ada di sini," desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya besar-besar. Badannya tersentak. Apalagi ketika melihat bahwa tas selempang yang dibawa Kyuhyun berisikan beberapa senjata yang mulai digenggam oleh laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menyusupkannya?_ pikir Sungmin panik.

"Terlalu banyak orang," bisik Sungmin berusaha untuk menutupi rasa panik, dan juga takutnya. Terutama pada laki-laki yang disampingnya yang dia mulai anggap benar-benar bukan laki-laki biasa, sekaligus berbahaya.

"Mereka tidak akan bertindak sebelum pesawat mendarat sepertinya, karena mereka juga tidak ingin mati tentunya," Sungmin memberikan saran.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali pistol miliknya lebih masuk ke dalam tas, dan menarik tangannya keluar.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghelah napas.

Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tampak berpura-pura untuk sejalan pikiran dengan Sungmin. Selagi Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela, Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kedua saku jaket miliknya. Dengan erat dia kembali menggenggam pistol yang disembunyikannya di sana.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua pistol miliknya, terjadi ledakan dahsyat di bagian belakang kapal. Suaranya sangat besar, dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir saja terkena, pasalnya mereka duduk di bagian tengah pesawat.

Pesawat itu langsung saja oleng, dan mulai terjun ke bawah tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh pilotnya. Para penumpang berteriak histeris, menangis karena merasa dirinya terancam, dan juga keluarga mereka yang sudah mati, tapi yang paling buruk adalah beberapa penumpang yang keluar dari pesawat karena bagian belakang yang sudah hancur.

"Sungmin. Sebaiknya kau segera menuju bagian depan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk,dan dengan cepat dia berusaha untuk membawa dirinya agar tidak kalah dengan angin kencang yang berusaha untuk membawanya terhantam keluar dari badan pesawat.

Disaat Sungmin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri tegak, mengeluarkan kedua pistol yang sedang dipegangnya dan menatap sinis pada beberapa pakaian laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan pistol juga dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mundur ke belakang, dan menaiki kursi pesawat miliknya, meloncati, dan melewati laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu. Dari belakang, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, sampai dia tiba di deretan kursi yang ketiga, dari dua deretan yang ada. Dua dari kiri, dan kanan, dan empat di tengah sendirian.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik pelatuknya, dan mengenai dua orang diantara delapan orang itu. Enam orang sisanya menembaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menaiki kursi yang ada di depannya, dan berlari di atas deretan kursi itu sambil terus melontarkan peluru untuk membeli waktu bagi Sungmin untuk lebih berlindung di tempat yang aman.

Sungmin dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu toilet depan pesawat itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sudah bertatap muka melawan enam orang yang tersisa. Kyuhyun menyiku dengan keras orang yang ada di belakangnya, dan dengan lincah dia menembaki dua orang yang hendak untuk menyerbunya.

Setelah membuat dua orang itu mati dengan tembakan tepat dipelipis mereka, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menembaki orang yang tadi disikunya itu sampai kepalanya hancur dan meneluarkan sedikit onggokan daging otak yang menjijikan.

Satu orang berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan pisau kecil miliknya ke wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit membuat badannya tertunduk ke belakang dan segera memberikan tenaga pada kakinya agar tubuhnya bisa bersalto ke belakang lalu kedua kaki itu dengan mantap mengenai orang yang memegang pisau itu.

Saat orang yang berpegangan pisau itu melayang di udara, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menembakinya dengan pistol di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menembaki dua orang sisanya. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menang tanpa perlawanan yang berarti bagi ke delapan orang berpakaian hitam, dan bersenjata itu.

Saat semua musuhnya sudah habis, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ke tempat Sungmin bersembunyi, tapi sebelum itu dia menemukan ketertarikannya dengan salah satu tas hitam yang sempat dipegang oleh laki-laki berbaju hitam itu yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya dan kembali berlari lagi.

Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu toilet, Kyuhyun mengetuknya dan berkata,"Sungmin keluarlah. Sekarang sudah aman." Dan kemudian Sungmin segera membukanya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menuju ke pintu darurat pesawa itu dengan membawa dua parasut, tapi kemudian Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila! Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan pesawat ini begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan diri kita sendiri padahal masih banyak orang di sini yang bisa selamat!" seru Sungmin seraya menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa pilot yang ada di pesawat ini sudah ditembak mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengendalikan pesawat yang hanya sisa setengah badan ini untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Jangan pernah berucap hal omong kosong. Aku masih ingin hidup. Jika kau masih saja keras kepala untuk menyelamatkan mereka, maka aku sama sekali tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini dan akhirnya kau mati sia-sia tanpa sempat membalaskan dendammu!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. "Aku tahu bahwa kau bisa mengendalikan pesawat Cho Kyuhyun. Kau anggota FBI,kan? Itu sebabnya kau bisa menyelundupkan senjata itu ke dalam pesawat ini dan selalu menutupi identiasmu sebagai putra dari keluarga Cho agar kau tidak membahayakan ummamu dengan musuh-musuh yang mentargetkanmu. Jangan kau remehkan koneksiku juga Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Ternyata selama bersembunyi di bilik toilet itu yang dilakukan Lee ini sama sekali tidak hanya berdiam diri. Dia mencari tahu semua data yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun sampai keseluk-beluknya.

"Kendalikan pesawat ini dan daratkan ditempat yang aman atau tidak aku akan membocorkan identitasmu dan akan semakin banyak mush yang mentargetkanmu sampai akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa fokus dalam mencari pelaku yang membunuh ummamu atau disisi lain kau akan di penjarakan karena menyalahgunakan profesimu," ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Sialan. Laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk menggertaknya.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melemparkan tas hitam temuannya ke arah Sungmin. "Jaga tas itu baik-baik dan cepat ikut aku ke ruang kendali pesawat!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang kendali pesawat. Saat berada di depan, mereka kesusahan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu itu sudah diisolasi oleh mush mereka sebelumnya sehingga hal itu benar-benar memastikan bahwa pesawat ini tidak akan selamat, begitu pula dengan semua penumpang yang ada di dalamnya.

Kyuhun mendecak kesal. Dia akhirnya mengambil kedua pistolnya. "Menjauh atau jika salah satu dari peluru ini mengenaimu, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Sungmin dengan terpaksa mundur dan bersembunyi di salah satu belakang kursi pesawat.

Kyuhyun dengan brutal menembaki engsel dari pintu besi tersebu. Pintu itu tampaknya mulai terputtus dengan besi-besi pengikatnya yang menyebabkan pintu itu sebelumnya susah sekali untuk dibuka. Kyuhyun segera memasukkan kembali pistol miliknya ke kantong celananya dan menendang dengan kasar pintu besi tersebut.

Dengan suara yang menggelegar pintu itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun tanpa membuang masuk dan mendorong dengan kasar mayat pilot yang masih terduduk di kursi pilot tersebut. Kyuhyun segera mengambil earphone dan berusaha untuk menyambungkannya ke koneksi bandara Icheon. Dirinya berusaha untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah pihak bandara bersedia lapangannya dijadikan tempat pendaratan atau dia akan lebih memilih pendaratan yang lebih mengurangi resiko seperti daerah air. Dia juga harus memberikan informasi bahwa pesawat tipe ini masih ada dan belum sama sekali mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kau harus memberikanku bayaran yang besar atas apa yang kulakukan ini, Lee sialan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Setengah mati dia berusaha untuk mengatur tekanan udara yang ada di pesawat ini dan juga stir pesawat yang susah sekali stabil karena pesawa ini hanya tinggal setengah. Bahkan sayap kirinya sudah patah.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha untuk tidak membalasa makian itu karena dia tahu saat ini dialah yang membutuhkan Cho itu. Bukan dirinya yang dibutuhkan dan dia sudah cukup sadar akan kelemahan yang paling dibencinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Laut dengan bandara Icheon penuh dengan mobil-mobil polisi, ambulans, para wartawan dan juga para penduduk yang penasaran dengan pesawat yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat di sana.

Dengan cepat orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan para penumpang yang masih ada di pesawat itu segera bergerak untuk menyelamatkan. Beberapa polisi sibuk untuk menurunkan kapal karet mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah penumpang-penumpang yang mengambang dengan pelampung baju mereka. Sedangkan yang sudah diangkut ke darat langsung saja diurus oleh para dokter dan juga perawat.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menghapus data kita sebagai penumpang pesawat ini. Akan lebih gawat jika kita tetap bersama mereka dan akhirnya kita diinterogasi. Bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi akan menjadi masalah jika mereka tahu kau adalah Lee yang sedang dalam masa pelarian," ucap Kyuhyun melihat pergerakan polisi yang sangat cepat untuk mengangkut para penumpang lainnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sungmin keheranan. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa pergi dari daerah yang sudah dijaga ketat seperti ini. Jika saja mereka ketahuan melarikan diri, mereka malah akan dituduh sebagai pelaku dari insiden pesawat ini.

"Walaupun kau sudah menghapus data tentang kita, tapi ada saksi mata asli mengenai keberadaan kita. Apalagi para penumpang yang lainnya yang melihat kita menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kendali itu dan lagi kau ada berbicara dengan orang bandara di sini untuk meminta ijin mendarat,kan? Mereka pasti akan mencarimu dengan clue suaramu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar. Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang? Tertangkap sekarang dan menjadi buronan dikemudian hari sama buruknya.

"Kau yang melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Biar aku yang akan tetap ada di sini. Kau hanya dilihat oleh saksi mata para penumpang di sini dan aku masih bisa berbohong nanti dengan mengatakan mereka berhalusinasi karena panik dengan keadaan. Lagipula aku anggota FBI. Para polisi itu tidak akan terlalu mencurigaiku dan akan langsung melepaskanku. Kita nanti akan bertemu di _Best Western Songdo Hotel Park_," ucap Sungmin.

"What? kau menyuruhku menunggumu di hotel berbintang lima itu? Dan lagi aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali dan sudah pasti aku akan terus tinggal di hotel itu sampai kau datang. Kau tau berapa banyak uang yang harus kuhabiskan,hah?" ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Aih, tidak usah membantah. Ketika aku datang aku perlu tempat istirahat yang terbaik tahu. Badanku saja sudah sangat pegal gara-gara kejadian ini," sergah Kyuhyun,"Sudah tidak sudah protes lagi. Cepat sana berenang. Kapal selam itu sudah menunggu di bawah jembatan para polisi-polisi itu," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Baik-baik," ucap Sungmin pasrah pada akhirnya.

Sungmin segera menahan napas dan menyelam. Dia berenang dengan cepat ke bawah jembatan yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun dan dia benar-benar menemukan sebuah kapal selam yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Sungmin cukup terkaget saat pintu kapal selam itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, tapi kemudian dia dengan cepat berenang masuk ke dalam . Sungmin menarik napas banyak-banyak saat sudah berada di dalam. Dia mulai berjalan menuju ruang kendali dan dia mendapati tidak ada seorangpun yang mengendalikan kapal selam ini.

Ketika Sungmin berada di ruang kendali, entah kenapa mesin yang ada di ruang kendali itu menyala dan kemudian menggerakkan turbinnya dan bergerak. Sungmin cukup kaget melihat apa yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari dirinya sebagai anggota FBI. Fasilitas yang harganya tidak main-main.

"Semoga saja dia berhasil berkelit dari para polisi itu dan dengan sampai di hotel itu," ucap Sungmin bermonolog sendiri dan menyamankan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang kendali itu seraya menikmati sedikit pemandangan di bawah air ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju lift di _Best Western Songdo Hotel Park_. Dia segera memencet tombol 17 dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar pergerakan lift itu untuk sampai di lantai tempat Sungmin tinggal untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali berlari ketika lift pintu itu terbuka dan segera mencari kamar dengan nomor 467. Ketika sudah mendapatinya dan kini berada di depan pintunya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakan media bel untuk memanggil Sungmin, dia menggedor pintu kamar hotel Sungmin dengan keras.

Tak menunggu lama Sungmin segera membuka pintu itu dan berkata,"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa hotel berbintang lima ini kebun binatang?" Tapi kemudian Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan refleks ketika melihat siapa yang melakukannya yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Sorry. Salahmu sendiri menggedornya dengan sangat keras," ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Ya terserah. Lebih baik kau masuk sekarang dan pastikan tidak ada alat penyadap, kamera atau apapun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah kesal, tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya dan disaat Sungmin sibuk dengan tugasnya, Kyuhyun dengan segera menutup pintu kamar hotel tersebut dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut. Dia memegang sebuah tas hitam yang direbutknya dari orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mengincar mereka di atas pesawat itu sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali," ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu duduk sekarang dan dengarkan aku dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa yang dibunuh itu adalah orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius. Aneh mendengar pertanyaan begitu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tentu saja orang tua Sungmin sudah mati,kan? Dia, kan anaknya, mana mungkin Sungmin tidak bisa mengetahuinya?

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir mayat siapa yang kutemukan di dalam rumahku, hah?" teriak Sungmin marah.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ini?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas hitam itu dan menujukkannya kepada Sungmin,"Aku merebut tas ini dari orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mengincar kita di atas pesawat itu dan dokumen ini ada di dalamnya," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan selembar dokumen yang kini sudah beralih di kedua tangannya. Di atas dokumen itu terdapat wajah kedua orang tuanya dan transaksi pembunuhan bayaran yang dimana orang yang harus dibunuh adalah Sungmin. Target pembunuh bayaran itu, mafia itu adalah Sungmin atas dasar perintah orang tuanya.

Sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang sudah diberikan dan juga yang sudah menfave, membaca fic ini. Mian tidak bisa membalas review kalian! tapi saku benar-benar dibuat senyam-senyum mebaca setiap review yang ditujukan untuk fic ini. Tanpa kalian semua fic ini tidak mungkin akan lanjut!**

**Ada yang bertanya kenapa judul ini diberi nama Kiss. Jawabannya simpel,sih. Sebab aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini jika saja tidak mendengarkan lagu berjudul Kiss yang dibawakan 2NE1. **

**Ada juga yang memberi saran kalau lebih baik fic ini ditaruh ke rate M, tapi mian. rasanya aku masih setengah hati untuk membuat satu saja ficku yang menjadi rate M (_ _llllll)**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah membaca. **_**Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss**

**By D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Suspense/ Romance**

**Summary: Dengan kedua paras wajah mereka yang tampan, mereka dengan mudahnya memikat perhatian seseorang lalu memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Begitulah kebiasan yang kedua manusia itu. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan saat mereka saling berbagai kekejian dunia di tangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

** . **

Kyuhyun hanya menghelah napas mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang sudah diduganya pasti tidak akan membantu situasi mereka sekarang. "Bereskan barangmu sekarang juga. Kita pergi untuk memastikan hal itu," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan? Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mata bahwa kedua orang tuaku dibunuh! Kau pikir karena alasan apa aku menemuimu di sini? Tentu saja untuk menemukan pembunuh kedua orang tuaku dan juga ibumu. Lalu kau tiba-tiba mengatakan orang tuaku yang mengincar kita?" seru Sungmin marah.

"Kau tahu, kasus rumit seperti itu sering kali terjadi pada kasus internasional. Manusia itu pintar dan juga licik. Mereka mempunyai berbagai cara untuk berkelit dari hukum dan para orang-orang seperti kita untuk menangkap mereka," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang dalam keadaan syok. "Jika kau memang selalu tidak sepikiran dan menganggu jalanku, memang seharusnya dari awal aku tidak bersekutu dengan manusia lemah sepertimu. Kau hanyalah manusia yang banyak omong kosong saja. Melihat orang mati saja kau tidak sanggup, apalagi membunuh untuk membalas dendammu? Kau mau membuatku tertawa?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang saat ini sangat terpuruk dan pergi entah kemana tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti.

Prangg!

Sungmin sadar atas pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya ketika mendengar kaca jendela yang ada di dalam kamar hotel ini pecah dan saat ini dia sedang dikelilingi tujuh orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan masing-masing di tangan mereka. Sungmin langsung saja ketakutan setengah mati apalagi kini tidak ada Kyuhyun yang akan menolongnya.

_Kau hanyalah manusia yang banyak omong kosong saja. Melihat orang mati saja kau tidak sanggup, apalagi membunuh untuk membalas dendammu?_

Kalimat itu terselip kembali di dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kini naik darah. Bukan karena laki-laki itu menghinanya, tapi dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu manja. Hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain. Hanya bisa berbicara omong kosong seperti manusia yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

Dengan gerakkan cepat Sungmin bergerak untuk mengambil kopor hitam yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun yang berisi dokumen itu, tapi sayangnya laki-laki berambut ikal itu tidak membawanya. Ketika Sungmin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam, dia tersenyum ketika merasa paa yang dipikirkannya benar. Laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun, walau dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri, mati sia-sia tanpa sebuah pertahanan.

Sungmin menarik keluar dua buah pistol dari kopor hitam tersebut. Ketika ketujuh orang itu melihat Sungmin yang ternyata bersenjata, mereka langsung saja melepaskan peluru mereka, tapi Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat. Dia menembakkan salah satu pelurunya pada pancuran air yang menyebabkan peluru itu bergesekan dengan besi pancuran air tersebut, menyebabkan asap lalu semua pancuran air yang ada di sana segera mengeluarkan air.

Ketika secara sontak laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu melihat ke arah Sungmin menembak, Sungmin bergerak cepat memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu bergerak mengendap-ngendap ke belakang salah satu musuhnya dan menendangnya dengan sangat cukup ahli dalam bela diri, tapi dia tidak cukup sanggup untuk menggunakan pistol yang ada di tangannya untuk membunuh seperti kata Kyuhyun.

Rupanya semua itu tidak cukup untuk membuat musuhnya menjadi tumbang. Orang itu berdiri dengan wajah raut yang marah dan dia langsung berbalik dan menembaki kaki kanan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin langsung jatuh berlutut dengan kaki kiri miliknya sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang tertembak tadi. Bukan hanya orang yang diserang tadi yang menyerangnya balik. Orang-orang lain yang berpakian hitam segera melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menembak dengan brutal. Saat itu juga Sungmin sudah merasa dirinya akan mati dengan banyaknya peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Apalagi ketika dia tumbang, dia mendengar suara kaca yang sengaja dipecahkan oleh orang-orang itu dan kemudian tanpa dia bisa memberontak, tubuhnya diseret-seret dan kemudian dilemparkan keluar melalui jendela kaca yang sudah pecah itu.

'Aku benar-benar akan mati,' batin Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan benar-benar pasrah dengan angin kencang yang terus menerpanya.

Semua orang yang berada di kamar hotel lain yang berada di bawah kamar hotel Sungmin, terkaget, berteriak histeris, ketika melihat Sungmin yang terjun jatuh ke bawah, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bergerak dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Well, sebetulnya itu tindakan rasional karena memang anak itu sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari kematian lagi, tapi sepertinya ada yang luput dari semua itu.

Di salah satu kamar hotel, ada seseorang yang tentunya sama kagetnya melihat Sungmin yang jatuh terjun, tapi kemudian dia segera berseru pada laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya,"Yesung!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Yesung itu langsung tahu apa yang dimaksudkan laki-laki yang menjadi majikannya itu. Dia segera berlari ke arah jendela tak lupa mengambil sebuah pistol khusus dari meja dekat sana. Dengan cepat dia memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan menendangnya dan kemudian dia mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang pistol khusus itu ke arah Sungmin yang terus jatuh.

Dengan cepat Yesung mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sepatu miliknya menjadi bergerigi dan tertancap dengan kuat di lantai dan kemudian dia menarik pelatuk pistol itu lalu muncullah jangkar yang sangat kuat yang kemudian terpental ke arah Sungmin dan cengkram sehingga sontak saja membuat Sungmin perlahan berhenti dan Yesung dengan susah payah menambah level kedalaman gerigi sepatunya agar dia tidak terlontar keluar. Yesung menghelah napas legah ketika Sungmin sudah tidak bergerak jatuh lagi dan diam, bergelantungan dengan jangkar miliknya yang tercengkram pada Sungmin.

Yesung perlahan memutarkan salah satu tuas kecil yang ada di pistol khusus miliknya itu dan perlahan tali baja milik jangkar itu semakin pendek yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Yesung sekarang. Kini Sungmin sudah berada di lantai dengan bantuan Yesung yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Orang ini sepertinya diincar dan parahnya ingin dibunuh. Ada kemungkinan yang mengincarnya masih ada di sini dan sudah pasti dia tahu kita menyelamatkannya. Kita pergi sekarang. Apalagi kondisinya yang sangat parah dengan banyaknya luka tembak seperti ini," ucap majikan Yesung, Kim Ryeowook.

"Baik Tuan." Biasanya Ryeowook akan marah jika Yesung bersikap formal padanya, tapi kali ini yang harus diperiotiskannya adalah Sungmin. Kondisinya benar-benar parah. Orang ini sekarat.

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan Sungmin sudah mulai memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Terangnya lampu yang ada di ruangan ini membuatnya kedua matanya hanya bisa terbuka sedikit dulu agar bisa beradaptasi. Ketika kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, Sungmin terkaget bahwa dia sekarang ada di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Sebuah tempat yang serba putih dengan aroma obatnya yang khas. Kini Sungmin berada di salah satu ruang pasien rumah sakit.

Sungmin berusaha untuk mengangkat badannya. Dia ingin melarikan dari sini walaupun tahu jika dia sudah diselamatkan, tapi bisa saja segera dia sembuh dia akan dibunuhkan.

"Arghh!" rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Seluruh luka yang ada ditubuhnya terasa sangat sakit walaupun dia hanya bergerak sedikit saja. Ini jalan buntu. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk melarikan dari sini. Tubuhnya terlalu banyak menerima luka dan juga syok sehingga untuk digerakkan sedikit saja rasanya sangat mustahil.

"Kau seharusnya tidak banyak gerak dulu. Bagaimana jika lukamu yang sudah dijahit itu kembali terbuka lagi?" ucap seseorang yang masuk ke kamar pasien milik Sungmin. Orang itu tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang lagi di belakangnya yang setia menemaninya selalu.

Sungmin menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, seperti akulah yang melakukan hal ini padamu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah menolongmu," ucap laki-laki itu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan perkataanmu? Bisa saja kau menjebakkukan? Kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan simpatiku dengan merawatku di sini dan kemudian ketika aku sembuh aku akan dibunuh, kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada kasar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu Lee Sungmin. Seharusnya kau paham jika Tuan Muda juga diincar sama sepertimu," ucap seorang lagi, Kim Jongwoon atau lebih dikenal sebagai Yesung.

Mata Sungmin membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung dan lagi orang ini mengenalnya. Akh, malah heran ketika tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya ketika dia adalah pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Lee yang sangat kaya, tapi kenapa orang ini diincar juga sepertinya? Apa dia orang kaya sepertinya? Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak mengenal orang ini jika memang orang ini ada di kalangannya?

"Salam kenal aku Kim Ryeowook. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku juga bisa diincar padahal kau tidak mengenalku di kalanganmu yang kaya itu, kan?" ucap Ryeowook seakan dirinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam saja, tapi dia memandang Ryeowook seperti dia ingin sebuah penjelasan yang singkat dan jelas.

"Aku bisa dibilang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang keberadaannya tidak dipublishkan. Aku adalah anak dari perdana mentri Kim dan dia adalah Kim Jongwoon tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung. Dia adalah bodyguartku yang paling aku percaya," jelas Ryeowook.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. "Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Sebagai orang yang dirahasiakan kami saling mengenal," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan yang mengenal jati dirinya hanya kedua orang tuanya saja dan juga diriku. Tidak dengan yang lain. Dia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namamu, Kim Ryeowook," ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menyebutkanya, tapi yang pasti itulah kenyataannya," balas Ryeowook.

"Kau tadi bilang kau mengenal Kyuhyun padahal tidak ada alasan kau harus mengatakannya. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku bersamanya dulu, kan? Dan kau tidak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa keberadaan Kyuhyun sudah kuketahui padahal seharusnya aku tidak tahu menahu sama sekali," ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit nada sinis di dalamnya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Benar dan aku percaya pistol ini adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya. Sungmin membelak melihat pistol itu, pistol yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya sebelum laki-laki itu entah menghilang dan pergi ke mana.

"Maaf aku mengambilnya tadi, tapi jika aku tidak menyembunyikannya, para dokter dan suster yang ada di sini akan bertanya-tanya siapa kau sampai membawa pistol dan tenang saja, identitasmu sebagai Lee Sungmin di sini belum terbongkar. Sebelum kau kubawa ke sini, Yesung memasangkanmu topeng kulit yang sangat mirip dengan wajah manusia," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kau sekarang sedang berpartner dengan Kyuhyun untuk menangkap orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua kalian, kan?" tanya Ryewook yang membuat Sungmin langsung menjadi lesuh.

"Kupikir tidak lagi. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku ketika aku tidak percaya bahwa katanya orang tuaku yang mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kami. Jika memang itu kenyataan yang ada, lalu siapa yang kulihat pada malam itu? Aku kan anak mereka yang sudah hidup lama dengan mereka. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal kedua orang tuaku sendiri yang dibunuh," jelas Sungmin.

Ryeowook menganggu mengerti. "Itu persoalan yang sulit, tapi apakah karena itu kau akan berhenti di sini untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya dan jika memang benar tetap kedua orang tuaku yang dibunuh, aku ingin membalaskan dendamku!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup keras, ada sedikit semangat yang berapi-api, tapi itu hanya sejenak. Sungmin kembali memasang wajah lesuh.

"Tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan. Aku sangat lemah dan hampir mati. Bagaimana aku akan membalaskan dendamku jika aku tidak berani membunuh dengan kedua tanganku?" kini giliran Sungmin bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu membunuh untuk semua itu. Kau cukup menjadi kuat dengan beberapa taktik yang bermutu saja." Akhirnya Yesung berbicara juga setelah dari tadi ketika dia masuk dengan Ryeowook, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara hingga detik ini juga.

"Aku akan senang hati membantumu Lee Sungmin," ucap Yesung yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar-binar oleh Sungmin, tapi kemudian Ryeowook berprotes. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka dengan keputusan Ryeowook.

"Tidak setelah kau sembuh total, Lee Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku berharap waktu itu akan segera datang," ucap Sungmin merekahkan seulas senyuman. Sepertinya dia tertular senyuman dari Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan sembuh total kurang dari seminggu. Aku akan mengerahkan dokter dan perawatan terbaik agar kau cepat sembuh," ucap Ryeowook seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sungmi dengan jari jempolnya yang teracung.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin semakin tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Kita berada di dunia yang sama. Dunia yang kejam. Tidak salah, kan jika kita saling membantu?" ucap Ryeowook kembali.

"Kau benar dan aku berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sampai saat ini," ucap Sungmin seraya mulai menutup matanya. Dia mulai merasa ngatuk dan akhirnya dia perlahan tertidur.

"Aku yakin orang sehebat dan sekuat Kyuhyun masih segar bugar sampai sekarang," ucap Ryeowook menjawab perkataan Sungmin padahal Sungminnya sendiri sudah tidur.

"Nah, sekarang kita keluar. Sungmin benar-benar butuh untuk sendiri sekarang," ucap Ryeowook mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut diikuti dengan Yesung sang bodyguardnya yang paling setia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review : **

**Mirukia :** Sudah dilanjut!~ Maaf menunggu lama. Smoga tetap menyukainya

**coffewie137 :** Untuk apakah orang tua Sungmin dibunuh atau kebenaran siapa yang mengincar Sungmin masih belum bisa dijawab. Harap ditunggu dengan sabar sampai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kyu itu penuh dengan kejutan. Apa di sini Kyuhyun masih kelihatan peduli dengan Sungmin? Sepertinya tidak dengan membiarkan Sungmin hampir mati khehe… Ini sudah diupdate. Smoga menyukainya!~

**Tika :** Masalahnya belum diceritakan di sini. Mugkin chpt depan

**melsparkyu **: Makasih buat sanjungannya. Smoga yang ini cukup menghibur :D dan terima kasih buat semangatnya ;3

**loa :** Bukan hanya Kyumin saja. ada cas yang lainnya juga

**requa :** Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**SPREAD JOY137 :** adegan gitu itu lemon, ya? Tp ngk ada kok. hanya adegan berantem saja yang mungkin sedikit sadis. Mungkin masih tetap rate T ajalah dulu. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereviewnya! Maaf atas update yang sangat terlambat.**


End file.
